


Sick Sick Sick

by perplexed (orphan_account)



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, OT6 + Mel & Kalel, OT8, Power Bottom!Anthony, Rimming, Road Head, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, yeah i finally wrote a powerbottom fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/perplexed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Lose the halo, no need to resist; a lick of the lips and my grip on your hips.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Sick Sick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teegs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teegs/gifts).



> This was a hecka wild ride to write, goodness me.
> 
> Outside the bedroom RP with bonus D/s dynamics, powerbottom!Anthony and OT8 for Tegan.
> 
> Other content warnings not mentioned in the tags include alcohol consumption, use of the word 'slut' and unprotected sex!
> 
> PS do NOT actually give someone road head IRL you might die and stuff.
> 
> [Obligatory link to accompanying Spotify playlist](http://open.spotify.com/user/thisisforrp/playlist/3iu4GKBkOIuwCQPUIiFxeq)

Ian didn't like bars at the best of times. They were noisy, crowded and smoky, not to mention that they smelled strongly of dry ice, sweat and alcohol, and not in the strangely pleasant way live music venues did. He allowed himself to be dragged along with a few of the guys occasionally though, just so he didn't miss out on all the so called fun. After getting a drink inside him the loud music was less of an annoyance and more just a small distraction and by the time Ian was on his third drink, (a sugary syrup and alcohol concoction that Mari had thrust into his hands,) he was loosening up slightly and slowly getting used to the gaggles of people around his partners and him. At least no one seemed to take much notice when sly hands slid underneath shirts and kisses were shared between more than two people, Ian noticed, which was a nice change to the strange looks going to dinner with only two other people garnered. Maybe bars weren't too bad after all - Ian just wished that the rest of the house had come out too. Even with four people around him, having anything less than the expected six or seven was beyond strange.

"'M gonna get another drink, you want anything?" Ian called over the music, placing his hand on the small of Matt's back as he leaned over to make himself heard. He lip read a couple of 'no''s and got a couple of other head shakes in return, so he just shrugged a shoulder and untangled his legs from around Mel's, wobbling very slightly when he stood up and picked up his empty glass.

There was a lot of ducking and weaving needed to get to the bar without knocking into anyone, something Ian managed to do fairly easily considering the alcohol and heat making his head swim pleasantly. He ordered another beer - just because it was easier than trying to ask for whatever Mari had given him since he had no idea what it was called - and leaned against the cool marble of the bar while he waited, idly drumming his fingers against the counter. Ian hadn't been expecting a hand to press against his lower back, but he presumed it was just one of the guys and leaned into the touch.

"Play along," was murmured in Ian's ear and he quirked an eyebrow up before turning his head to see who the hell was now pressed up against his side and rubbing suggestive circles against the spot just above the waistband of his jeans.

"Shit, Anthony, you fuckin' terrified me," Ian mumbled, earning a finger pressed against his lips to silence him.

"Shh, no... We've never met before, have we?" Anthony said, his eyes darker than Ian expected even in the dim light of the bar. Ian nodded slowly. He wasn't sure where Anthony was going with this, but apprehension was overtaken by his trust in the other man. "I'm Anthony," Ian heard vaguely over the swimming in his head and he nodded again, glancing up just long enough to close his fingers around the cold glass of beer in front of him. "You're really cute, I've been watching you for a while," Anthony's breath skimmed over the side of Ian's neck, leaving him shivering pleasantly.

"Hm? Thanks," Ian murmured, biting down on his bottom lip after taking a long sip of his drink. He placed his glass down on the bar again and turned to face Anthony, sliding his hand up the taller man's chest and onto his shoulder. "I haven't seen you here before." He couldn't see any harm in playing along - Anthony had sprung weirder things upon him suddenly, pretending to be strangers in a bar was small fry compared to crops leaving stinging marks across the backs of his thighs for a week, amongst other things.

Anthony smirked and leaned down again, teasingly flicking the very tip of his tongue against Ian's slightly parted lips. "I don't come here much," he whispered, giving Ian just enough time to part his lips properly before he pressed forwards and kissed Ian with bruising pressure, tugging Ian's hips up against his using only the belt loops on his jeans. Ian whined low in his throat; he wasn't one for public displays past slightly sensual touches, hand-holding and quick pecks on the lips, so Anthony's sudden use of force was well outside of his comfort zone - and a definite turn on that sent sparks flying down to his stomach.

Teeth bit at his bottom lip and Anthony's hands were everywhere; on his stomach, then his sides, then cupping his ass through his jeans, then they were in his hair and tugging firmly. Anthony's fingers closed around his wrist and pulled him away from the bar, Ian's beer long forgotten as he was tugged through crowds of people, stumbling after Anthony. He blinked a few times when the comparatively cool air outside hit him in the face and the shockingly bright street lamps finally registered in his alcohol fuzzed brain.

"Where are we going?" Ian asked, Anthony's fingers tight enough around his wrist to leave light bruises. His heart thudded hard in his chest when Anthony shoved him against the outside wall of the parking garage across the street and pressed up against him, leg wedged between his thighs and pressing upwards. Ian tipped his head back against the brick work and groaned quietly at the friction while Anthony bit at his neck, sucking on the skin until a purple mark rose up underneath his lips.

"Doesn't matter where we're going," Anthony mumbled, his breath hot and heavy against Ian's collarbone. "Because you'd take my cock anywhere, wouldn't you?"

That was a change of pace Ian hadn't been expecting, and perhaps it was partially down to his blood alcohol content, but the words punched the air from his lungs and left him grinding up against Anthony's hip as hard as he could while pinned against a wall. It was a little degrading and fairly risky to be rutting against one of his partners' hips while having hickeys sucked to his neck in public, opposite a busy bar no less, but that thought just made Ian's pulse race a little faster.

"I could fuck you against this wall and you wouldn't protest, slut," Anthony mumbled, his smirking lips brushing across Ian's while one of his hands pressed between them and palmed at the front of Ian's jeans. "Getting hard already? I knew it," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with bites to Ian's bottom lip, some harder than others.

Ian exhaled sharply and bucked against Anthony's hand, glancing around them as he clawed his short nails down the other man's back. "Anthony..." He tipped his head back again and whined when the warm body keeping him against the wall moved away. He wasn't given a chance to protest though, because Anthony was pulling him along again, this time up the steep slope to the parking garage. Ian's heart was racing, and while he'd sobered up a little when they'd stepped outside he was still slightly buzzed, and everything just added to the tightening of his jeans and his shaking hands.

The lights inside the garage were almost as dark as those in the bar, their footsteps echoing around the cold concrete building. Next thing Ian knew, he was being pressed against the side of Anthony's car. "Don't move," he was told, so he just watched as Anthony fumbled with his car keys and opened the passenger door for him, giving his shoulder a shove. Ian slid into the car and shut the door behind him, waiting until Anthony was in next to him to lean over and brush his lips down the side of Anthony's neck after fastening his seatbelt.

"Are you taking me home with you?" Ian asked, his voice breathy and his hand reaching across the center console to grip at the others' thigh. Anthony smirked and nodded, fastening his seatbelt as well before starting the car. It was a good twenty-five minutes back to their home down the freeway and hell, if Anthony wanted to play like Ian was a dirty, quick hookup, then Ian could play along with that the best way he knew how.

Anthony turned the radio on and rolled his window down a little, pre-emptively sliding his seat back slightly so Ian's arm didn't get in his way when he was driving. "Of course I'm taking you home with me. I'm gonna have some fun with you." Ian shuddered, sitting back in his seat when Anthony started to drive. He kept his hand on the other man's thigh though, flexing his fingers against the tight denim of Anthony's pants every now and again - he could wait until they were on the freeway to have his fun, he decided, no matter how uncomfortably tight his jeans still were or how good Anthony's profile looked silhouetted against the lights outside the car as they drove.

\---

It took all of around five minutes for Ian to get bored of waiting and slide his hand higher up Anthony's leg, and only another couple for him to press his fingers against the other man's crotch and earn a pleased hiss of breath in return. Ian licked his lips and quietly unfastened his seatbelt, glancing out at the empty road ahead of them before leaning over and nipping a trail down the side of Anthony's neck.

"Want me to make you feel good?" Ian mumbled, his hand pressing firmly against Anthony's hardening cock. He smirked when the car jolted slightly and Anthony gave him a quick and incredulous look before going back to looking at the road. Taking a deep breath, Ian reached down and shoved his seat back as far as it would go before kneeling in the footwell, looking up at Anthony with shiny lips and darkened eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ian," Anthony murmured, though he put an encouraging hand on the back of Ian's head when he felt the other man's head rest on his leg despite himself, sliding down slightly in his seat. He'd been expecting a hand job, maybe, but getting sucked off while driving on the freeway was an entirely different and far more distracting thing. To make things easier for Ian in his still semi-drunk state, Anthony reached down with one hand and unfastened his jeans and belt, glancing down at where Ian was reaching into his boxers and pulling his half hard length free. He sucked in a sharp breath and held it while Ian leaned over further and lapped at the head of his cock.

Hands tightening on the steering wheel, Anthony steadied himself and tried to focus on the road as much as possible, which was apparently easier said than done when there was someone's head in your lap and their lips wrapped around your dick. Ian hummed contentedly as he hollowed his cheeks and awkwardly crooked his body to take more of Anthony into his mouth, leaving Anthony's knuckles turning white as his death-grip on the wheel tightened further. Ian was already good at giving head, adding in the risks of being seen and swerving his car off the road at eighty miles an hour made the whole thing even better.

Anthony took another glance down at his lap so he could reach down and pull Ian's hair, the moan that bubbled from Ian's mouth sending vibrations shooting to the base of Anthony's spine. He took a chance and closed his eyes just to let out a loud moan, the radio swallowing the sound he made when Ian easily took the rest of his length in and gagged slightly before pulling back.

Tapping Ian's shoulder, Anthony then pulled him up by his hair. "Sit down," he said sternly, "We need to get off the freeway and I don't want to try and explain your dismembered head in my lap if I crash." Ian's pupils were blown wide when he pulled away, his lips left shiny with saliva and his expression generally a little dazed as he got back into his seat and fastened his belt again, eyeing Anthony's hand as he tucked himself back into his boxers.

Ian reached over and rubbed his hand over the front of Anthony's boxers despite the warning he'd been given, his fingers closing around the shape of Anthony's cock and squeezing gently. "Wanna fuck me when you get me home?" Ian murmured, his eyes completely glassy as his free hand pressed up against his own bulge.

"Hmm, we'll see," Anthony said in reply, one side of his mouth turning up into a small smirk. "Maybe I'll ride you until you can't think straight instead." Ian moaned and pressed against his own hand, tipping his head back against the headrest.

\---

Ian didn't really move until the car came to a stop outside their house and Anthony was pushing his hand away so he could get out of the car. He loved getting fucked by Anthony, there was no doubt about that, but some of the most mind blowing points in their relationship had been punctuated by Anthony grinding up against his stomach while he straddled Ian's hips. It was always rare as well, but that only seemed to make the whole thing more amazing.

He was dazed when he got out of the car, legs wobbly as he followed Anthony up the path and eyed the loosened waistband of Anthony's jeans and how good his ass looked in tight, dark denim. Anthony gripping the front of his shirt and slamming him against the closed door didn't help much either, Ian discovered.

"You wanna fuck me?" Anthony groaned out, pressing himself close to Ian and breathing heavy up against his Adam's apple as he reached down and pushed his palm flat against Ian's length through his jeans.

"God, yes," Ian moaned, slamming his head back off the door in a slightly masochistic display, gasping out a, "please," as an afterthought. Then they were kissing hard, Anthony's hands moving up to unfasten Ian's button-down shirt and one of his legs hooking up around Ian's hip seductively.

"Fucking hell, you're so hard, aren't you?" Ian just nodded and bucked his hips up against Anthony, any response he was going to make swallowed down easily when Anthony's tongue probed into his mouth, sloppy and undignified but desperately needed. He pushed his hands underneath his partner's jeans and boxers, digging his nails into Anthony's ass as they pressed together. "Gonna let me ride you until you come, huh?" Anthony mumbled. When he pulled away his eyes looked pure black, half-lidded and glazed.

"Y-yeah," Ian managed to get out, letting Anthony pull back properly and raking his eyes over the others' toned body when Anthony tugged his shirt over his head.

"Come on, then," Anthony demanded, already half way up the stairs by the time Ian had regained enough control of his legs to follow. By the time he'd got to the bedroom, Anthony was already naked, sitting on the edge of the bed with the lamp on the end table turned on. "Lie down," Anthony said simply, watching Ian intently as he stalked around the bed and kicked his remaining clothes off before flopping down, head on the pillows and his arms at his sides. "Jesus, Ian," he whispered, (more to himself than anything else,) as he climbed on top of Ian and straddled his hips, pressing down and letting out a long, low moan.

Ian lifted his hands to rest on Anthony's legs, his hips rocking up as he finally got some much needed skin on skin friction. He closed his eyes and moaned while Anthony's hands roamed his chest, stopping to flick his thumbs over Ian's nipples briefly. "Anthony," Ian whined, gripping harder at his partner's thighs as his hips bucked up. Anthony responded in kind, a groan tumbling from his lips when he rocked down firmly, leaning down and pressing their lengths together between them. He bit at Ian's chest harshly, sucking more perfect red blooms into Ian's skin as he worked his way up to the other man's lips. "Let m' eat you out," Ian murmured, already expectantly tugging Anthony further up his body, until he was sitting across Ian's stomach instead of his hips. 

"Fuck, yeah?" Anthony breathed, kneeling up to let Ian pull him up the bed. "Hrn, hang on," he muttered, swinging his leg back over Ian so he could turn around, already wrapping his hand around the base of Ian's cock when he'd righted himself. Anthony leaned down and sucked Ian into his mouth, flattening his tongue against the vein that ran down the top of Ian's cock with a groan as he felt Ian bite gently at the back of his thigh before licking at his entrance. 

He leaned back a little when Ian's hands gripped his hips tight, pulling his hips back so Ian could lick at him properly and draw a low murmur of pleasure from deep in Anthony's chest. "Ian, ffffuck..." Anthony groaned, letting go of Ian's cock in favour of pressing back against his mouth, his hands on Ian's hips for balance's sake. "You're so good at this, baby," he said softly, reaching back with one hand and tangling his fingers in Ian's hair while his cock twitched against his stomach. 

If there was one thing Ian was good at, it was oral. Anthony always thought that Ian had the perfect mouth for it, and he'd proven that on more than one occasion, but maybe no time as much as he was right then, all slick tongue and soft lips in all the right places. Ian knew he could reduce Anthony to a quivering wreck like that given half the chance, but he pulled back and pressed a finger into Anthony instead, earning another breathy moan. 

"Y' like that?" Ian asked, feeling Anthony rut backwards hard when he quickly added another finger. 

"Christ, yes," Anthony moaned out, giving Ian's hair one last sharp pull before neglecting that in favour of wrapping his hand around his own cock and stroking slowly. He heard and felt Ian shifting, reaching across to the nightstand to retrieve the lube that was invariably left sitting out there. Ian threw it down the bed a small way, just enough for Anthony to get hold of it and pop the cap open, pouring some out into his hand and gently, teasingly, closing his fingers around the tip of Ian's length before sliding down slowly. 

Ian's hips flicked up, only for Anthony's hand to pull away sharply like he'd been burned. Smirking, Anthony ignored Ian's grunt of protest and slid his hand over him slowly again, deliberately concentrating most of his attention on the sensitive head of Ian's cock until he was suddenly left empty. 

"Just..." Ian trailed off, his eyes squeezing closed. "Ride me, please," he gasped, hips pressing up into Anthony's grip. 

"Want me to fuck you?" Anthony asked with a devilish smirk, his legs feeling as though they were made of jelly and making it a little difficult to get himself facing Ian again. He managed it though, lifting himself up and taking a moment just to run his slick fingers against his entrance as Ian watched, open-mouthed and pink cheeked. 

He drew out lowering himself down on Ian, holding the others' hips down with most of his body weight to stop Ian snapping up and fucking into him before he said so. The stretch burned but wasn't unpleasant, though Anthony did give himself a couple of moments to adjust, taking that time to lean down and kiss Ian fiercely, slamming their mouths together as he suddenly bottomed out, burying Ian inside him. 

Ian let out a string of curses, his grip on Anthony's hips tightening further still, fingertips digging into skin and sure to leave small bruises in their wake the next day. He watched Anthony's face contort from a slight discomfort to pleasure as the man above him shifted his hips slowly, working them in small circles. 

"Ngh, you're so good," Anthony moaned out, leaning down lower and resting a hand over Ian's throat, fingertips brushing over his pulse points to feel the blood rushing through Ian's body. "Gonna be able to hold on until I've come, baby?" He whispered, finally lifting his hips up slightly before sliding down again, the deep and slightly unfamiliar pull drawing a deep and guttural groan from Anthony's chest. 

"Ye-yeah," Ian said with a nod, breath coming in short and sharp gasps as Anthony started up a fast rhythm, Ian trying his hardest in his pleasure hazed state to meet each movement Anthony made. He loved making small noises fall from Anthony's lips, loved seeing his partner on top of him, tight muscles moving underneath tan skin in the most sinful of ways. 

"Good boy," Anthony groaned out, raking his nails over Ian's stomach slowly as he bounced in his lap, head tipped back and grip on Ian's neck becoming slightly more definite with every thrust Ian made up against him. "Fuck, christ, your cock is so thick," he said with a smirk, knowing how much Ian got off on small lines of praise and affection. 

It never took long for either of them to come when Ian was fucking up into Anthony, just because it was so different compared to their usual routine, so when Anthony murmured that he was close Ian's hand gripped his length and pumped quickly, his hips trying to keep up with the rhythm he was setting. When Anthony came, he pressed his hand firmly against Ian's throat - hard enough to make Ian gulp down air greedily - his stomach tensed and his hips twitched violently, white slick covering Ian's hand and stomach. Anthony moaned out Ian's name like it was a secret - long, soft and breathless - and kept the pressure firm against the others' throat, riding out the aftershocks of his own orgasm until Ian's lips parted, his head tipped back and he made a small noise in the back of his throat, his hips snapping up hard despite his head swimming from a lack of oxygen. 

\--- 

Anthony let up his grip on Ian's neck but kept shifting his hips slightly, leaning down to kiss Ian softly and whisper words of praise against his partner's lips while Ian got his breath back and the small shockwaves had finished shooting through his body. "I love you so much," he said quietly as he affectionately pet at Ian's damp hair, letting the other man come down completely before he pulled away and, with a grimace, slowly slid off Ian and lay next to him, holding his arm out in a silent gesture for Ian to cuddle close to him. 

"I... I love you too," Ian mumbled, his fingers and toes tingling when he rolled over and grimaced at how sticky his skin was. "But next time, at least warn me that you're gonna show up at a bar and 'hook up' with me," he joked, brushing his lips against Anthony's jaw line.


End file.
